


Heldmore Unniversity of the gifted

by Ashtonfirwinafi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? AM I DOING IT RIGHT, Alcohol, Bubbly Niall, Character progression, Dark Harry, Drama Student Louis, Family Drama, Funny Louis, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Music Student Harry, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Zayn and Liam relationship, english student harry, i dont know how tags work, light louis, niall and girls, witty Harry, witty louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonfirwinafi/pseuds/Ashtonfirwinafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' world consists of his 4 sisters and supportive mum, an extreme passion for everything drama, his best friends and maybe slight illegal things too. He has only ever wanted one thing in his life; a place at Heldmore University.</p><p>Harry has had it easy in life; cruising through school practically having A*'s thrown at him. Obviously with the help of his amazing gift in English Literature and Music, every single teacher sings his name and bows in his presence. </p><p>When their 2 opposite worlds collide, its strange and bizarre<br/>but almost perfect too.</p><p>or AU where<br/>Louis fucking hates all the praise harry gets<br/>Harry acts like a complete dickhead to almost everyone<br/>Harry thinks louis has far too much confidence<br/>and louis loves stealing Harry's friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The start of his life starts now. At Heldmore Unniversity."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey have fun reading this is probably shit;) ily

The feeling of lifting your body weight along with a bag of unsettling nerves, dread and complete nausea early in the morning can put anyone off wanting to proceed the day, but not Louis Tomlinson. Today his dreams are becoming reality. 

Louis- being louis- had the biggest party with his mates as a goodbye, and if he's being honest he drank way too much he's surprised he's alive. Its like marching bands are parading in his ears and they don't know how to fucking shut up. Nonetheless, Louis shifts out of bed with a slight flash of black and loss in sight as he stands up way to fast for the condition he's in. its 6am in the morning - he can't believe he's alive - when he quickly makes a tea and cereal before shoving on his trusty pair of Adidas shoes and waiting by the door.

The goodbye process between him and his sisters are pretty similar to Viking torture he's decided. Lottie was the easiest with a quick "fuck off you clever shit" however, still proceeding to cling onto his grey knitted jumper. Their relationship is very jokey and cold hearted, but louis will always take the crown for the most heartless when he wants to be. He almost wants to shed tears when he's grasping onto Fizzy as shes's at that faze of teenage hood where suddenly she's talking to boys and going out all the time. And Daisy and Pheobe practically launch onto him one on each side of Louis hips (which was much easier to do about 5 years ago Louis thinks). He gives a quick kiss and hug to Ernest and Doris as they're too young to understand and shifts himself awkwardly to his Mum as he knows he will breakdown when he has to say goodbye. 

The thing is, Johanna is the light in Louis' life. Always kept him grounded and raised him with manners and respect. Their bond is ridiculously strong after everything Louis has dealt with; destructive dad leaving at 2 and a past of intense bullying put Louis through a lot of pain. Louis' mum has always pushed Louis to be strong minded and himself even through hard times and that's what Louis now does best. After moving school from the bullies, he started to become himself again and quite the social butterfly. Being himself was the best thing he's ever done and hes made sure no one would tear him down again. Everyone knows him for being popular, loud, friends with everyone with the purest heart and up for a laugh any hour of the day. 

He's strong. No one could rip him up apart anymore. He's healed. 

He crushes into his Mums hug and holds onto her while he feels her tears roll down his neck down his back. Nope. He's not ok. He quickly picks up his bags before he starts changing his mind, walks at a fast pace to his small and battered car before waving at the huddle of girls standing in the rain shouting their farewells as he drives off to the pitter patter of the rain.

 

The start of his life starts now. At Heldmore Unniversity.


	2. "What sort of shitshow will this be?"

The drive Louis decided was also similar to Viking torture; two and a half hours of sitting in his burnt down car was not very nice. He drives one handed whilst shoving a scratched CD into the CD player before the Britney Spears smash hits pour into the inside of his car, pounding off the walls and vibrating the car. If there's one thing Louis can't hide- it's his gayness. The whole reason he was bullied at school was because of this natural flamboyant nature that immediately set him up to be an outcast from the others. kids from school would blame his non existent dad for not teaching him how to be a man and tear him to shreds over the little things Louis did that he didn't even know were a problem; his higher voice, ankles, wrists, love for drama and music. Its only until he became as fully grown teenager when he understood what it was to be gay. Since his revelation of his sexuality, he felt alive and free finally. All the misunderstanding and uncertainty flew away and Louis became the stripped back version of himself; ready to grow. So that's what he's doing- growing.

Heldmore was always a part of Louis plans. He never revised science, completely flunked maths and didn't turn up to any history lessons. All he did at school was attend drama and music. His love for the arts was the only thing he really stuck to, resulting in A* and a free place at the gifted school for the arts louis has only pictured going to. But, somehow, he did it- and god knows fucking how. Louis believes God must of felt bad for his failures in every other part of his life. Anyways, Louis decides to not question the facts behind Gods reasonings because he's fucking made it, fluke or not.

Before he knows it, the CD finishes and he's pulling up next to what he believes are extremely expensive cars, before getting out and laughing inside at the outrageous juxtaposition between him and the place he will call his home for two years.

The irony is the fact that Louis, son of a single parent and 5 other siblings, definitely knows what being an outsider feels like- struggling for money, not being the coolest kid in the word. And yet, here he is, pushing him self into new territory again full of judgement and materialism. Because Heldmore isn't just an arts university, it's a critically acclaimed education ground with money growing on all the trees on the site. If there's another thing Louis knows about the school it's that it's fucking loaded. Money stuffed into every private flat, exclusive text books, state of the art architecture and overall opulence of the place. Although the place is the uni of his dreams, he knows how out of place he is. He reaches for this back pocket for his flat number and key and drags his belongings behind him- he thinks, what sort of shitshow will this be?


	3. "It's like the sun shines brighter only on this area"

Louis proceeded to make his way out of his car, onto the stone pathway he's not sure where leads and going from there.

Turns out the path made its way to a set of grand stairs into the main reception. Well, Louis thought, that wasn't so hard. It felt like he was walking up the magical steps to the gateway to heaven the way the place looked. He knew Heldmore was known for being so bloody pretentious but he didn't realise just how fucking over the top everything was. Although the outside looked like an ancient place Greek Gods made from their bear hands (Louis' pretty sure his dramatics are actually justified this time) and the inside ceiling had beams that rose high and delicate - or Louis likes to put it, stupid- ornaments to make the place look rich and lavish, it was very much mundane and boring at the same time. Students with their parents hugging goodbye, receptionists helping out and just the overall fuss of it was something Louis didn't have time for. Besides, he had a room to seek. 

Grabbing a map and an info guide, he walked back out, descended the stairs of doom they quickly became known for and opened the map. 

Turns out it was as hard as he presumed. For one, why the hell did a college campus have such a detailed map that he doesn't even know which way its supposed to be read at? Two, why does this campus look more like a museum of old buildings? and three, why the hell did he not research more into this? Heldmore is the university of Louis' dream; emphasise on the DREAM part. He had no bloody idea he would actually end up here which has obviously made him extremely underprepared and quite frankly the stupidest person here. 

The university consists of four main areas with extremely over exaggerated names. The meadow archways is an area mainly for the large greenery and gardens. Water fountains surrounded by methodically planted flowers creating intricate patterns and array of colours and shapes fill the area and Louis is actually taken away by the fresh flower smells and the beauty of nature and gets lost in it. It's like the sun shines brighter only on this area in the university. Louis definitely decides to spend more time here. 

Whereas the meadow archways that leads to the gardens are at the back of the reception, to the left is the Rose courter where there is a coffee shop, a bunch of places to eat and what looks to Louis as a bowling alley (Louis really is confused if he entered a different universe or this is actually the University he is going to attend). Its just everything about the place is grand. And Louis doesn't really know what grand is. What is grand? Louis thinks, it must be a bowling alley on campus. Could it get any better? He's never seen anything like it. The bubble Louis calls his town was small, particularly uninteresting and wasn't a pretty sight either. There wasn't anything fun to do and there surely wasn't entertainment available. 

To the right of the reception is the oak blocks and the Willow huts. Two separate areas are for the educational purposes that Louis has very much had forgotten all about. Since Heldmore is a university for the arts, the oak blocks are for music, dance and drama and the Willow huts are for English, art and Photography. The best kind of subjects, Louis decides. Whilst the oak blocks hold studios and theatres, the willow huts are open flowing rooms that connect together mixing words and paint together. 

Whilst the areas are very much different, they all expressive the opulence Louis has never experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> I know this is quite long and Louis hasn't come into contact w anyone yet and nothing rlly happened but I wanted to get the setting right and wanted to familiarise u and myself with Louis, his personality and him in his new surroundings  
> Harry is approaching soooooooooooooon


	4. "i'm Niall, your roomie"

Louis mills around the art departments quickly without much enthusiasm and ditches quickly to get to his flat. Walking back to the reception, he finds himself walking back to the stone path he had before and behind the car park where the flats- louis decides the word 'flats' a little inaccurate- are located. Turns out it looks like a bloody palace. The ancient stone building huge in height holds every single student flat and descends higher into the more lavish apartments for students with connections and a few hundred thousand pounds to their family name. He makes his way into the building and with a huff of annoyance hauls himself up the smooth stoned, white polished marvel stairs. Even the bannister is so shiny he thinks he could be blinded by it. Before he realises it he's made his way up to the 17th floor and he looks to his right to find a lift. Yep. A fucking lift. He wants to throw himself down the stairs -nearly does- but something catches his eye.

A small, well, medium height, blonde boy with sea blue eyes wide and excitable in anticipation for whatever reason and he stops. No. It can't be. God wouldn't do him this way. he wouldn'- he SHOULDN'T louis thinks. To his dismay the boy comes bouncing towards him wearing black jeans, crisp white t-shirt and whiter than paper Nike trainers and black shades. Fucking ridiculous louis decides. He looks like an undercover spy posing as a uni student.   
"You MUST be by roomie, man you just LOOK like a Louis, fucking insane really but hey ho I'm not called Niall cuz I look like a Dave. Although I think I'd be a cool Dave, would have to gain some muscle though, eh? You ever seen a lanky Dave? Mate must be fuckin crazy!" The boy spits his words out as if he's got a deadline.  
NOOOOO. Louis prayed to every god he could think of for no room mate. He was certain they would have pulled through. This isn't going to work.  
"Yeah... um that's me" Louis says, completely ignoring the Dave commentary. Who the fuck is Dave? And who the fuck is Niall?  
"KNEW IT" he smiles wide and walks towards Louis, still perched at the top of the stairs. "Hey mate I'm Niall, your roomie."  
"Louis."  
"Well I know that." Niall eye rolls friendly and ushers him inside room 122 and slams the door behind him almost making Louis leave his body the sound slammed so loud.  
Well.

Louis doesn't really get a chance to explore the inner depths of this, he decides, weirdo child because the room in front of him almost makes him gasp out loud- how embarrassing. The whole space is open plan as soon as you step inside. The narrow corridor leading to the enormous space of the front room where the sofas are dark crush velvet red and velvet embroidered cushions. The big flat screen TV plastered on the bricked wall to the left in front of the sofas and the ancient looking, patterned colourful rugs laid out covering the dark wooden flooring. The walls hold paintings of landscapes and bookcases seemingly empty apart from what he's guessing Niall's books. The wall and flooring look quite authentic, but the lavish and over the top furnishing reminds him where he is.  
"... so yeah that's pretty much it" Niall's voice comes gradually into his hearing as if waking up from a dream.  
"You what?" Louis confusingly replies.  
"So you really were mesmerized, hey? where you from lad? This ain't much."  
"Fucking hell. If this isn't a lot then I myself come from a dustbin compared to where you were raised."  
He wanders out of the space further down the room where its seems completely empty. He looks to Niall.  
"Oh shit yeah, did you need a dining table? I just got the movers to take it out cuz I need room for my shit. You mad?"  
Louis falters. Where did this- Niall, come from? He decides against screaming. "Um I guess not. Your very strange, you know?"  
Niall grins and winks "my best traits. Come to the kitchen, my new friend."  
Dear lord.  
"Yeah I'm Irish but moved to Hampshire England a few years back. Miss my pals but it's alight here too." He half heartedly replies whilst coming into the kitchen with a huge freezer and fridge, black and white tiled flooring and huge island in the middle. Its completely over the top and far too posh for Louis to understand, but he answers Niall as casually as he can.  
"Donny. Kinda rough. You scared?" Louis smirks a bit. This could be fun.  
Niall, however, is completely oblivious. "Nah, you seem cool. Lets eat, I'm fucking starving."  
He pulls out 2 rows of chocolate cookies from the cupboard and gestures Louis to eat.  
"So did you make these or some shit? You seem the type." Louis says halfway into eating his second cookie.  
Cookie crumbles fly into the air and lands on the island. "Your having a laugh, right? Bense got 'em."  
"THERES TWO OF YOU? OF FOR FUCK SAKE I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TOLERATE YOU AND THERE'S A FUCKING NOTHER ONE? IM GUNNA SUE-"  
Niall holds down a laugh "CHILL THE FUCK OUT. My butler Bense..... did you just admit we're besties now?  
Louis is about to shout absurdities about a butler- seriously who the hell is this Niall?- but catches the words bestie and stops. "I said I'm about to tolerate you, Niall, that's a prediction. Not a confirmation."  
Louis' being harsh, he knows it, but Niall doesn't seem to care. "Yeah yeah Louis, we'll see about that. Now lets check out your room."  
Ok, so maybe Niall might be ok? Maybe not, Louis thinks, this guy is crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm taking way too long to introduce characters but the chapters are tooooo short so yh enjoy the slow progression and short chapters HA hatemyself


End file.
